The invention relates to a device for mixing a carrier liquid with one or more additives comprising a closed housing with an inlet and an outlet opening for the liquid and an infeed port for each additive in addition to a mixing gear accommodated therein.
Such a mixer is applied in many processes. Using for instance static mixers, in which a carrier liquid is transported along a static body together with a pre-admitted additive such that mixing takes place as a result of the differing flows between additive and carrier liquid. For particular additive substances this does not work well and use is therefore often made of active mixers in the form of a fixed quantity of carrier liquid which is mixed with the additive in a vessel by means of a stirring apparatus. The drawback here is that a fixed quantity of liquid is mixed at a time, this being disadvantageous for continuous processes.
The invention has for its object to provide a device with which a continuous mixing process is realized with a considerably higher efficiency so that greater mixing is brought about, even for substances which are difficult to mix.